Both Sides of Fate
by lalala777
Summary: In the short time they've known each other, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann have had a deeper understanding of each other than meets the eye. Sequel to The Way They Should've.


_A.N. You'll notice in my story "The Way They Should've" that I love to play with Jacks' thoughts. Bear with me. I guess this could even be called a 'happy ending' sequel to that story. I do recommend reading that first, and this will make a little more sense._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, and if I did, William Turner really would be a eunuch. _

**Both Sides of Fate**

"_It is wrong to think that love comes from long companionship and persevering courtship. Love is the offspring of spiritual affinity and unless that affinity is created in a moment it will not be created for years or even generations." - Khalil Gibran_

Jack was in his cabin, getting incredibly drunk.

He figured he should be happy, ecstatic even. The battle was over, the pirates had won, the danger had passed. Barbossa was in Shipwreck Cove, getting a new ship. They had decided _The Black Pearl _was to go to Jack after a very 'interesting' night of gambling. William Turner was Captain of the Flying Dutchman, a fair fate for a whelp like him. Elizabeth Swa-_Turner_ was now stuck on a deserted island, alone for nine years, completely gone from his sight.

His next breath was uneven._ Gone._

He mentally berated himself. Why should he care what her fate was? She was the one that chose the whelp instead of him, monotony instead of freedom. He had no idea how on earth she was going to survive in that empty cage; quite a split second hasty decision, he thought to himself. Elizabeth Swann –he gave up on that _other _last name- was a free bird; she could no more survive the tight constraints of English society than a monkey could survive the icy climate of the Arctic.

In one, drunken, swooping moment, he raised his glass to the ceiling. "To Elizabeth Swann: thank you and damn you to hell, Lizzie dear," he croaked taking another swig of the rum.

As he looked, disoriented, around the room, he noticed possibly every in his cabin was reminiscent of _her._ The barrels of rum – burned on the island, the compass –when she saw it pointed to him, and even his bed, though he wasn't really sure how that one was connected...

'_You love her, Jackie darling,' _the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his father intoned. Just as he was about to deny it, the door in front of him creaked open. "Jack?"

Jack stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process. Gripping the desk so hard his knuckles were white, he asked, "Lizzie?"

Elizabeth Turner slowly entered the room, her eyes shooting around to avoid looking at the man in front of her. Finally, her eyes met his, and he was instantly lost in pools of honey. There was a silence, which the pirate eventually could not stand. "What are you doing here? We're about to leave," he asked harshly, trying to mask the emotion in his voice. "I thought you would be almost to that new little island of yours."

"I was about to row away, but Gibbs stopped me," she admitted. "He told me something that really put everything in perspective…" She sighed. "I can't… I know you said pirates don't apologize for anything, but Jack… _Please _Jack."

The pirate captain turned away. "_No, _Lizzie," he refused, sounding anguished. "And I'm _not sorry."_

When he turned back to her, he noticed a her poker face was in place. '_Always a pirate,' _the voice inside of him said sardonically. "Well… Alright, Captain Sparrow," she replied softly. She moved to the door, and he could've sworn he saw a tear slip down her cheek, dripping onto the planks beneath them.

As if he couldn't control his own body, seconds later he found his hand was gripping her arm. She spun to face him, eyes wide and blinking furiously. He only realized he was squeezing too tightly when she spoke. "I knew you wouldn't just let me go free, and I deserve it," she said clearly, but her face was angled down.

He slowly reached down and made her look straight into his eyes. "It's Jack," he offered, and her mouth dropped open in astonishment. "And pirates don't cry, Miss Swann."

All of the sudden, her pirate façade broke. Jack could see it coming undone. She couldn't keep up that mask, for the life of her. He was able to move her in ways no one else could.

"Jack! I couldn't breathe, let alone talk, when I left you those few hours ago! That second, my love for Will died. In fact, you had it then too, Jack, but then you've always had it, since I first laid eyes on you at that dock. My heart was always yours, denied or not. My soul was ripped in two, but it was my own doing! By murdering you in cold blood… I condemned myself," she sobbed, pulling away from him. Jack didn't know what to do; she was hysterical. Her breath was coming in short, erratic gasps. "I couldn't breathe, Jack, not without you."

The Pirate Lord of the Caribbean just stood there, his mouth and eyes wide open. Lizzie… loved him? He couldn't process it. How could _she_ love a pirate like _him?_

_Fate works in mysterious ways…_

Wait… I thought Aphrodite did love.

_It's all the same, Jackie._

Sure, whatever you say random-voice-in-my-head-that-sounds-a-lot-like-my-father.

"It's alright, Jack, I understand," she laughed nervously, twining a piece of her golden hair around her finger. "Why would you want to be with your _charming murderess _anyways? I'll love you forever, Jack. And you know I won't go back to Will's side after all this. After all, I'm a horrible, drunken, plundering _pirate _now," Elizabeth paused. "Good-bye, Jack," and she turned to leave his cabin.

It was then Jack realized, 'She doesn't plan to see me ever again.' He gulped. For once in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow didn't know what to do.

_Stop her, you moron! You can't let her go, not after all this._

I agree! Grab her, kiss her, or shackle her to your desk!

_Or do all three!_ _Just don't let her leave._

"Isn't that funny," he mused. His pirate king turned to look at him. "The angel and the devil agree for once. I guess both sides of Fate are on our side now, luv; isn't that a sign?"

"Jack? Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him like he was absolutely off his rocker.

_Great, now she thinks you're insane._

"Lizzie…" –he sighed- "honest pirating doesn't hold the same… allure for me any longer since the battle. I just want to feel that rush again. And I need more than _The Pearl _for that…" he trailed off.

Stop dancing around the subject like bloody Norrington!

_Spit it out._

"What I am trying to say, luv, is would you consent to being co' captain?" Jack said in a rush.

There was a long moment of silence, in which Jack swore he could hear the thumping of his own heart. And then a flurry of blonde hair, a tri-corn hat, and pirate's garb nearly flew at him, and he struggled to open his arms fast enough to catch it.

There was a chorus of 'Thank you, Jack' from the beautiful lass in his arms.

It was funny; he almost expected her to demand a declaration of love. He noticed whenever Will said 'I love you' –which was a lot- she beamed. He pictured saying the three fateful words to her someday, just not right now. After all, actions speak louder than words. Maybe some time later he'd even pop the question. He honestly wouldn't mind a few little Jacks running around…

_Whoa mate! Don't you think that's a little far ahead?_

Awww… I think it's cute!

_That's my point!_

Jack sighed. Sometimes he _really _wished those voices in his head would shut up! Elizabeth shifted his arms, reminded him unconsciously that she was there. His mind drew his attention to the fact there was a beautiful lass in his grasp.

He took a minute to admire her. Her medium-length dirty blonde hair barely brushed her shoulder blades- it looked like silk. He wanted to run his fingers through it, but his arms were locked around her waist and he didn't want to let her go. Her slight figure fit flawlessly into his; it was like she was made for him. He could her heart beating rhythmically- perfectly in sync with his own. They were both thumping hard and fast. He could feel her measured breathing against his neck, and then he heard a slight whimper. Right after that: a sob.

The scent of strawberries and the sea was absent suddenly; he felt deprived as her body left the cage of his arms, as if a part of him had been torn away.

"…Lizzie?"

"Oh, I'm such a horrible person, Jack!" She cried.

He scurried quickly over to her, grasping both of her hands in his. 'She _can't_ leave,' he thought.

"No Lizzie darling, you're a wonderful person. You're lovely and funny and sweet and witty and beautiful and lovely-did I say that already?- and perfect," he swallowed. "Perfect for me."

_C'mon, Jackie, you can do it!_

"And-I-love-you," he rushed out, pulling her towards him, not giving her a chance to say no.

_Looks like that little confession came sooner than you thought it would._

Jack would've liked to say that, having the broad experience with women that he did, his lips landed perfectly and smoothly on Elizabeth's, and she nearly swooned from the sensation of kissing him. If he ever had to repeat this story to anyone, that would be the case. In reality, it was a whole lot more sloppy.

Nevertheless, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and obviously neither Jack nor Lizzie were complaining.

_I knew it!_

'Shut up,' Jack thought irritably.

After all, he and the lass had quite a lot of making up to do.

_Finis_

_Hope you guys enjoyed! _

_~LALA~_


End file.
